robin vs speedy for starfire
by lea.sutherlanddoane
Summary: starfire sees robin with another girl. she gets so mad she decides to try to make him jealous.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm goes off in the titans tower. "Titans go!" robin yelled. they arrived downtown to see killer moth attacking town. the fight went bad. killer moth got away. robin mad as hell was on the ground mumbling. starfire tried to calm him down by saying we will get him next time. robin exploded. " i know we will. i dont need you to tell me that you idiot" everyone gasped and starfire slapped robin and flew back home crying. when she came to the tower, she ran to her room and cryed. she decided to run away. she ran to her closet and took her alien suitcase (from troble in tokyo) she wrote a note and flew off. but since she was so sad, she made it only a little bit then she fell. she walked till dark. she ran into speedy. "hey starfire, whats up." speedy secretly was in love with starfire "hello friend speedy i am sad, i ran away from the tower." "why?" asked speedy. starfire told speedy the whole story. "i knew robin had a short temper but, he really said that?" asked speedy. starfire nodded and cried. "would you like to stay with me? I an in a hotel, out traveling." starfire nodded yes. Speedy escorted her to his hotel. _back at titans tower:_ Robin went to go apologize to starfire but all he found was a note and a communicator. he read the note:


	2. Chapter 2

starfire went and bought a sexy 2-piece lavender dress. she went to the hotel, got dress, and went to meet speedy at the hotel by titans tower. when she arrived at Jump Park, she waited for speedy and choose a spot right in front of robins room

_at titans tower in robins room:_

robin is pacing around his room "where could she be?" he looked out his window and looked around. he finally spotted starfire waiting for someone. when the team came in his room, speedy showed up with a picnic and hugged starfire. robins eyes were flaming with jealousy.

_back with starfire and speedy:_

starfire looked up and saw robin looking down on her. when speedy came she jumped up and hugged him. "I brought up a romantic picnic" speedy said. "thank you date speedy" starfire kisses his check. they set up and start to eat. after an hour, speedy looked at starfire and she blushed. speedy leaned in and kissed her. she looked in robins room and kissed him back.

_back at titans tower with the team:_

robin became angry. he went to a small corner in his room and punched the wall and left a huge dent. robin almost exploded with jealousy. when he went back to the window he saw starfire and speedy were still kissing. "cyborg, can you listen in on there conversation?" asked robin. "yeah soo?" said cyborg "can you listen in on there conversation?" "fine" said cyborg. cyborg set up his stuff to listen in on there conversation they all stayed quiet. "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I have been in love with you ever since I first saw you.: said speedy. robin was furious. " I think you are quite handsome yourself." said starfire and went back to kissing him. robin saw speedy trying to make the move. he went down to fight speedy but when he got down there, speedy and starfire were gone. then he remembered the small tracking device in starfire. he only had a small dot, no location. he also remembered that if her body temperature rises, it turns light pink. it was light blue. then suddenly it turned light pink.

_back with speedy and starfire:_

they continue making out till starfire landed on the bed. then they continued till.. (ill skip the details)


	3. Chapter 3

speedy pushed robin off starfire and challenged robin to a fight for starfires heart. robin accepted the challenged and went home to train. the week after the fight was about to begin. "I will win starfire. she id mine." said robin. the fight started at 8:00 pm. the fight lasted for hours. in the end speedy won. speedy went to go hug starfire but starfire ran to robin. "WE ARE DONE!" yelled starfire dragging robin home. robin was unconscious and starfire plopped him on his bed. when robin woke up starfire explained everything. robin and starfire kissed and that's where there adventure began


	4. Chapter 4

speedy pushed robin off starfire and challenged robin to a fight for starfires heart. robin accepted the challenged and went home to train. the week after the fight was about to begin. "I will win starfire. she id mine." said robin. the fight started at 8:00 pm. the fight lasted for hours. in the end speedy won. speedy went to go hug starfire but starfire ran to robin. "WE ARE DONE!" yelled starfire dragging robin home. robin was unconscious and starfire plopped him on his bed. when robin woke up starfire explained everything. robin and starfire kissed and that's where there adventure began


End file.
